


Seeking Collab Writer

by Weshney



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weshney/pseuds/Weshney
Summary: Not a fanfiction. I was interested in possibly doing a collaboration with a young author or someone not confident in their writing skills.





	Seeking Collab Writer

Basically my idea is kind of radical. I love reading fanfiction and my main skill as an author is in editing and polishing work. I am great at filling in details and changing sentence structures around for better flow and such. My biggest failing and why I never post anything myself is that I suuuuck at coming up with new things on my own. I lack the creative drive to make the scene itself. 

So I was hoping that maybe someone who loved writing stories and dialogue but never wanted to publish them because they didn't want to refine them and would rather dump the ideas out on paper could possibly be a good fit for me. (Yes I see the irony of the run on sentence. Lol)

Basically you would make a google doc or something that just explained everything in the scene, probably in a "and then, and then, and then" "this person says this" kind of format. Then I would go in and just flesh it out without the back and forth. Then you would read it and make sure it still had all the bones you wanted from it. Just know that I will probably change it around a lot, so if you don't want your story messed with too much, I am not a good fit. You can always send me like a paragraph or something if you just want to see what a sample result would be. 

Danny Phantom is my main fandom but my heart is in crossovers with it. I could be convinced to do a different fandom if the idea is interesting and I know the other fandom.


End file.
